The Asymmetrical Treasure
by Futon23
Summary: A frown traversed his lips as the overwhelming feeling of shame washed over him. His obsession with symmetry had really crossed a dangerous line. He truly was pathetic and unworthy of being able to live. "Daddy, what's wrong? You look sad." A sweet oneshot for all of you! The pairing is Kid/Liz but even if you're not a fan I'm sure you'll like it. I do not own Soul Eater.


**A/N: Once again, I have made a sweet oneshot that corresponds with my story ****The White Demon (Soul Eater 2nd gen)****. I encourage you to read that along with my other oneshot called ****Sweet Revenge**** which focuses on Soul and Maka. This oneshot focuses on Liz and Kid of course! If you're not a fan of that pairing, just bear with me in the beginning and I promise that you'll like the rest of it. In this story, Liz isn't exactly an important character. Just an FYI. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Asymmetrical Treasure**

The young Shinigami lowered his ruler and smiled in contentment. The painting in front of him had finally met his symmetrical standards.

"I can't believe I overlooked this lack of balance in my fine home. It was a whole two centimeters to the right! That's unacceptable in this household!" He exclaimed and balled his hands into fists at his side. "I'm a failure! I shouldn't be allowed to live!"

"Kid, can you please stop with your symmetrical breakdown? It's starting to get on my nerves." A familiar voice suppressed a grunt as she attempted to be urbane.

The taller figure, also known as Death The Kid, released his clenched fists and looked over his shoulder at the irritated woman behind him. The blonde had her arms crossed firmly over her chest and she gave him a look of absolute annoyance.

"I swear Kid, can you even go one hour without complaining about how asymmetrical something is? You're a grown man now. I understand you have an OCD but can you at least try to tone it down a bit? For me." The blonde spoke with sincerity and clearly wanted him to give into her hushed demand.

He ran his hand threw his black hair, along with his three very notable white stripes, and sighed in defeat. "I guess I can try to cope with a little unbalance." He mumbled almost inaudibly. He was obviously uncertain about his answer. Before he even had the chance to voice his concern, feminine arms made their way around his torso.

"This means a lot to me Kid." She spoke into his chest and swiftly allowed a smirk to cross her lips, "It's good to know that I'm prioritized over your obsession with symmetry."

He cursed himself for the light blush that covered his cheeks. He had been married to her for five years. How was he still getting these feelings of hormonal distress? He had thought he outgrew that years ago. But the tall, blonde beauty embracing him was most definitely telling him otherwise.

She went onto the tips of her toes as she affectionately gave him a peck on the lips. "I have to get going. I finally convinced Maka to go on a private shopping trip with me and I am not going to miss this opportunity for the world!" She broke their embrace and had a wicked grin plastered onto her delicate face.

Kid sighed as he noticed his wife's conniving expression and replied, "Liz, I hope you know of your devious talent. You tend to use that to your advantage a lot. Especially with me." He nearly silenced the end of his comment but he was fairly sure that she still had caught it.

Liz had already made her way to the door when she looked over her shoulder and responded, "Trust me, I know. Oh and Kid, please keep a close eye on Zoey. I want you to stick to your oath and tone down your symmetry shenanigans. The last thing I need is for you to be preoccupied with something offset while our daughter's curiosity gets the best of her."

Kid nodded knowingly and watched as his wife took her leave. He had almost forgotten about his precious baby girl. He cringed at the thought of symmetry being able to direct his attention away from Zoey like it usually did. A frown traversed his lips as the overwhelming feeling of shame washed over him. His obsession with symmetry had really crossed a dangerous line. Had his OCD affected his relationship with his daughter? Were the three white lines in her black hair, that were inherited from her so-called shameful father, really causing him this much distress? He truly was pathetic and unworthy of being able to live.

"Daddy, what's wrong? You look sad." A small girl at the tender age of four dressed in an indigo dress to match her sapphire orbs looked up expectantly at the death god. Her face was full of worry and concern for her father's well-being.

Kid shook away his unsettling thoughts and softened his expression at the sight of his daughter. "I'm not sad princess. I just have a lot on my mind." Despite his attempt of reassurance, Zoey showed no signs of satisfaction. That, he noted, was something she had acquired from her challenging mother.

"Are you thinking about sad things? Because only sad people frown." She brought her stubby fingers to the corners of her mouth and pulled down to illustrate a frown. "You look just like this daddy. Not happy."

Kid could no longer hide his concern from the observant toddler and gave into her inquisitive demand. "Princess, does daddy give you enough attention?" His question hesitantly left his lips. He was truly terrified of what her answer may be. What if she said no? He would most certainly be crushed and feel even more ashamed of himself.

Zoey moved her hands away from her face and tilted her head in confusion. "Attention? Is that why daddy's sad?" She asked as her sapphires gazed into his golden eyes. To him, it felt like she was peering into his very soul.

Kid nervously scratched the back of his neck as he tried to avoid his daughter's intense stare. Why did she have to take after her mother so well? Was there truly anything that she had inherited from him personality wise? "Sweetheart, do you ever feel like I'm neglecting you for umm…other things?" For once in his lifetime, Kid couldn't bring himself to say the word symmetry.

Zoey caressed her chin with her left hand and appeared to be staring off into space as her thoughts consumed her. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth formed a short, thin line. Kid couldn't help but flash a weak smile as he watched her thinking form. She was absolutely adorable when she ventured deep into her own thoughts.

"I don't think so." She murmured, "But mommy says you freak out a lot about stuff. Something about sym…symme...symmetr…" She struggled to get the word off the tip of her tongue. Her four year old speech pattern had finally met its match. Ironically, it so happened to be the word her father's whole life revolved around.

"Symmetry?" He interjected reluctantly. He had tried really hard not to sound bitter while using that word. He had developed a newly found hatred for the term so it was only natural that his mouth curved downwards from saying it aloud.

"Yeah, mommy told me it's about balance and neatness! It has to be equal on both sides!" She recited with pride at the fact she was able to recollect that information. The Shinigami may not have noticed at first, but she appeared to have an agreeing sort of tone with her words.

"That's correct." He planted a fake smile on his face in order to please his contented daughter. He silently prayed that she would not detect his obvious discomfort.

"You're being a faker!" Zoey pursed her lips in displeasure and glued her arms firmly to her sides. "You better stop pretending! Or I won't stop!" She inhaled deeply and closed her mouth swiftly afterwards. Her cheeks were bloated as they held all the air she had breathed in.

At first, Kid had no idea what his daughter was trying to do. She won't stop what? It was when her face started to display an unwanted shade of blue, did he truly understand his predicament.

"Zoey, breathe! You're suffocating yourself!" He shouted frantically. Much to his dismay, the toddler merely shook her head and refused to take in some much needed air. "I'll stop pretending! Daddy is upset! He thinks he pays more attention to symmetry than you!"

At her father's confession, she hastily started to gasp for air. Once she had regulated her breathing, she replied, "Maybe you do,"

Kid's heart plummeted downwards in his chest as Zoey's words sank in. She had agreed with him. He focused more of his attention on symmetry rather than his own valuable little girl. His resentment towards symmetry had now peaked.

"But we won't know for sure until we test it!" Kid perked up at his daughter's statement and watched as she rushed upstairs into her elaborate bedroom. Even from downstairs he could see the mountain of a variety of different stuffed animals situated in the far right corner. That is, until Zoey slammed the door closed and barked, "No peeking!"

Kid waited eagerly at the bottom of the steps for his daughter's return. He tapped his foot impatiently and mumbled incoherent thoughts that came to mind. How much longer was she going to take? It had already been twenty minutes.

Suddenly, her door flew upon to reveal her warped figure. Kid's resilient OCD couldn't help but make him cringe at the sight above him. Zoey's outfit transformation was just too extreme. She wore pink jeans that, on one leg, were rolled up to her knee. Her indigo dress was replaced with a large t-shirt that was only tucked in on the right side of her hip. Bracelets and rings decorated her left hand while the other was bare. Half of her hair dangled loosely over forehead and shoulder while the other half was in a poorly-made pigtail. Her face was sloppily covered in makeup, such as the lipstick making its way up to her temple on one side while the other curved up to her nose. She even allowed her shoes to mismatch, one being a sneaker and the other being a high heel, along with her decorative socks. Her height was even unbalanced!

"How do I look?" She questioned as her father gaped at her dramatic change. Kid couldn't subdue a twitch as he pointed out all her asymmetrical qualities. What happened to all that resentment he had not that long ago?

"Well sweetheart, you look…" He paused to gather his thoughts. How would he truly respond? Should he try lying? No, that never seemed to work. But how could he tell her that her lack of symmetry was really bothering him?

"Daddy?" Kid returned his attention back to Zoey and his eyes widened. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. Sure, he noted that it was very lopsided, but it didn't matter to him. To Kid, it was an asymmetrical beauty.

"You look absolutely wonderful sweetheart. I've never seen asymmetry that well portrayed. You make it look amazing." He genuinely smiled and happily welcomed the child that had ran down the stairs into his arms.

"You passed! You paid more attention to me than symm…symmet…symmetry!" She chanted happily.

Kid held Zoey closer and whispered, "Of course I passed. Nothing is more important than you."

Zoey's beautiful smile widened as she broke their tight embrace. "Thank you daddy." Her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl as she examined her outfit. "I wanna change! I can't stand this outfit! It makes me look like garbage!" She exclaimed and eagerly started to fix whatever she could before she made her way up to her room.

An understanding smile graced his lips as he watched the pouting girl close her bedroom door. Maybe his asymmetrical treasure inherited some of his personality after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! It was pretty fun to write. If you're wondering, Zoey is one of the main characters in my other story as a teenager. If you love her character just as much as I do, please check out ****The White Demon (Soul Eater 2nd gen)****. I would really appreciate it! I'll leave you on that note. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
